Goku Jr.
| |JapName=孫 悟空 ジュニア| |RomName=Son Gokū Junia| |AniName=Goku Jr.| |AltName=Son Goku Jr.| |CanonTo=Dragon Ball GT| |Race= Possibly: 1/16 Saiyan-15/16 Human| |FirstApp=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy| |Date of birth = Before 889 Age |FamConnect=Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather) Goku (Great-Great Grandfather) Chi-Chi (Great-Great Grandmother) Bardock (Great-Great-Great Grandfather) Raditz (Great-Great Granduncle) Ox-King (Great-Great-Great-Grandfather) Gohan (Great-Grandfather) Videl (Great-Grandmother) Goten (Great-Granduncle) Mr. Satan (Great-Great-Grandfather) Pan (Grandmother)}} Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア Son Gokū Junia) first appears in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT. Goku Jr. is not given a true percentage of Saiyan heritage in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, and is simply labeled as a descendant of Goku and Pan. However, most of the English dubs state what everyone assumes, that he is Pan's grandson and the great-great grandson of Goku, which would make him 1/16 Saiyan. The Japanese subtitled version of the dub revealed him to be the great-great grandson of Pan, not Goku, which would heavily decrease the amount of Saiyan blood in him. This would make more sense considering there is a 100 year age gap between Pan and Goku Jr, and also Goku must have known that he was more than a great-great grandfather, because he tried to continue on after the second "great" (he was having trouble after two greats). He also shares his Goten's taste for a food he calls "puffs". Biography Appearance Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles the original Goku (similar to Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. He is only seen once in the series in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, fighting in what is later said to be the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament against Vegeta Jr. (a distant descendant of Vegeta). Both characters are able to achieve Super Saiyan, even though it was stated by Toriyama that anyone without over a quarter Saiyan heritage couldn't achieve the form due to their heritage being too diluted in the Daizenshuu published long before Goku Jr.'s appearance. Goku Jr. gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved, ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he's emotional, possibly as a reference to his great-grandmother Videl having blue eyes). Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his great grandfather Gohan's skin color. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to the one Bardock his great great great grandfather was seen wearing. Quest for the Dragon Ball Details about Goku Jr. are further elaborated on in the final Dragon Ball Special, A Hero's Legacy, in which he meets Goku. He is revealed to be by nature an actually very timid, peace-loving boy whom would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights (much to his grandmother Pan's chagrin), and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. But after Pan falls victim to an illness, Goku Jr. goes on a mission to restore her health with the Dragon Balls. Transformations Super Saiyan Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his dear friends almost being killed by the Demon King. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated the Demon King and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. There is some confusion in the Dragon Ball GT movie in regards to whether Goku Jr. initially transformed into a Super Saiyan or a Super Saiyan 2 (Though it is clearly stated in the GT perfect files that he only transforms to a Super Saiyan). While it is expected that he only reached Super Saiyan during his spontaneous transformation (as no other Saiyan was ever seen ascending straight to their Super Saiyan 2 levels in their first Super Saiyan transformations), Goku Jr.'s first transformation into Super Saiyan resulted in golden electric sparks like a Super Saiyan 2 did at multiple points in the series. However, his hairstyle did not resemble Goku's hairstyle in the transformation, but his regular Super Saiyan stage. This, coupled with Toei Animation's tendencies to either misplace lightning sparks on auras of characters of all kinds or forget them altogether from the Super Saiyan 2 or 3 users in the manga, likely means he was only intended to be a regular Super Saiyan in both his transformations. Innumerable examples of a cognate case are seen throughout Dragon Ball Z and GT series, such as Goku's Super Saiyan transformation in his tournament match with Pikkon and his first Super Saiyan transformation in front of Ledgic in GT, where in both cases blue electricity can be seen, despite it clearly being a Super Saiyan transformation. Abilities * Flight When Goku Jr. first appears he was only trained in basic fighting but when he appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Vegeta Jr. he shows the ability to fly. * Ki Blast In the Dragon Ball GT television special "A Hero's Legacy", Goku Jr. uses this ability against Mamba. Voice Actors *'Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa' *'FUNimation dub: Stephanie Nadolny' *'Italian Dub: Patrizia Scianca' Trivia * Goku Jr. does not exist in Future Trunks and Cell's alternate timeline because Gohan never met Videl before he died (if she even survived to begin with), meaning his grandmother Pan never existed. * Goku Jr. wears a red headband. This may be a homage to his great-great-great grandfather Bardock who similarly wears one around his head. Also, the character Son Wukong from the Journey to the West fables, whom his ancestor Goku was based on, has a restrictive headband that ironically mirrors the one Broly has on in his first appearance. It is also worth noting that in one of the chapter covers for Gohan's training sessions, he is depicted with a headband and at times the same outfit as the one Son Wukong wore. He also wears a headband when he enters the battle with Nappa and Vegeta in the Saiyan saga. * Goku Jr. is very similar to Gohan at a young age. They both showed an unwillingness to fight, but then a special event in their lives caused them to overcome their fears and protect their friends. es:Son Goku Jr. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists